The Amazons
by Athena8
Summary: This is a bad summary.You have been warned. A girl with mutant powers stumbles upon the X-Men and is asked to join.But her dark past and worst father (hint hint) may lead to the death of the X-men. (After day of reckoning)This is my first fic dont kill me
1. Default Chapter

Kurt looked up at the tall girl flipping through the history book.She had about seven rings on her right hand and ten on her left. She hd bracelets up to her elbows and she was wearing a tube top that was black with rips in it with jeans shorts that were very very short. Her hair was long and red and in a braid. Her eyes where covered with blue and green and purple blush dashed her face.Her lips where blue and she had about ten piercings in each ear , and one in her eyebrow , one on her bellybutton and one on her lower lip.  
  
"Uv, Rogue vho is dat?" Kurt said asking the girl next to him , who was trying to get her locker open and mutteringcurses at it.  
  
"Who da ya mean?"Rogue looked up, her ivory dyed hair swinging slightly.  
  
"Dat one, vith da book."  
  
"O, her.Shes some girl.Shes in yall history class yea?"  
  
Kurt shrugged and walked over to the girl.  
  
"Ov excuses ve , Vhat is vour name?"The girl looked up, showing light blue streaks.  
  
"Why do ya wanna know?"She said, her voice holding a Irish accent.She put the book in her locker and picked up her back pack and began walking away.Kurt looked a her in surprise then went over to Kitty.  
  
"Vey Kitty, Do you know vho dat girl is?"Kitty continued walking and then said over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes.Shes from Ireland and shes very..odd.."  
  
"Vo vou know vhat her vame is?"Kurt asked as they walked to class since she had to go to math and him to Historyand the rooms where right next to each other.They continued to walk as Kitty said.  
  
"Yea her names Amazon.That's what shes called anyway.I have to go to class.Bye!"  
  
"Bye."Kurt said and slowly wandered into History class.The teacher, a balding man in his mid thirties smiled to Kurt.He wore a black suit and was reasonably plumb.His tie was blue and black.  
  
"Hello Kurt."Kurt looked up and nodded then sat down and noticed two girls sitting together and staring at him but when he looked at the girls they looked away, giggling.Kurt felt his ears go pink slightly then looked away and started doing his History homework he had forgotten last night. The homework was about the Greeks.  
  
He hated it but finished it.The other kids began sifting in.  
  
"De Greeks did not have toilets mate.That was de Romans."Kurt looked up to see Amazon.She grinned then sat down in the back of the class.  
  
Mr.Beatnix stood in fornt of the class and asked Amazon to come up.  
  
"Class this is your new classmate, Artemis Pryo.Please welcome her like you would every other student."  
  
Amazon sat down and looked at Mr.Beatnix.  
  
"Now class…"  
  
~!!!!!~!!!!~!!!!~!!!!~!!!!~!!!!~!!!!~!!!!!~!!!!~!!!!~  
  
Amazon looked around then slipped in a cat form. Jean grey saw her and look surprised.She drove home to the Manor, newly  
  
placed. She walked in quickly and asked Scott where the Professor was.He said he didn't know and Jean went off find him.  
  
"Professor?"Jean found him by Cerebo.  
  
"Yes Jean?What is it?"  
  
"Ive found another one like us.She is shape shifter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this is really really really really really really bad. Try not to kill me with the insults. 


	2. A little mischief

The Professor steepled his fingers together and looked at the asembled X- Men.  
  
"You all know that if Magneto gets a hold of her it will probably be very bad for us.I wonder.Jean do you know if she can shift into more then one animal?"  
  
Jean Grey nodded.  
  
"That was the second time.I saw her change into another person."  
  
"Professor, Do you vnow if vhe can take the persons power vhen in dat form?Vay if she Rogue, if vhe could take oders powers?"  
  
"Yea Kurt's right.We should find out."Evan said zooming around on his skateboard. Rogue put out a foot and tripped him.  
  
"Ya was makin me dizze."She said to the glare of Spike.Meanwhile Jean Grey had mind communtated(sp?) with the Professor and they had decided that Rogue was their best bet.When told Rogue got up and nodded and left.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Amazon spun around to face Rogue who put up her hands up in a gesture of protest when Artemis had her fist raised, thinking Rogue was some annoying guy.Amazon lowered her fist and muttered a sorry.  
  
"Ama-on.Ah knows ya got des powers.Like me.Only Ah different.I steal em.Wes knows ya got the abilit- ta shapeshift.Woud ya show me?"Rogue said bluntly.It had been three weeks since the meeting and Rogue and Amazon had become fast friends.Amazon looked slightly surprised at Rogues request but decided to humor her. Amazon shifted into a border collie.She looked at Rogue and grinned, very doglike.(OK I do not know that was my evil friends idea.A)She shifted back to human and looked at Rogue.  
  
"Can ya change ta anodah persin?"  
  
"Who mate?"Amazon asked.  
  
"Ah dunno.Me?"Amazon nodded and shifted into a very lifelike figure of Rogue.Amazon reached out and touched Rogue, stealing her ability to take others powers.(Why does that not make any sense?A)  
  
Rogue looked at dizzily but when Amazon reverted to her regular form Rogue felt her powers wash back.  
  
"Oi mate did Is hurt ya?"Amazon said helping Rogue up, grinning since Amazon never said that to anyone else.  
  
"Nah.A, Ama-on.Ah like ya.Me and everyone else at de instatute.Like Jean." Amazon nodded,remembering the cheerleader.  
  
"Yea mate.What in bloody 'ell does dat have ta do with me eh?"  
  
"Do ya wanna join mes and da others?"  
  
"Will you be there?"  
  
"Course Ah will be dere."  
  
The two walked off , Rogue telling Amazon about the X-men and The Professor and all that. 


End file.
